The Missionless and Missioned
by Sealson
Summary: Rookie nine and team Gai are missionless...what happens next? Read and review please!
1. We're Bored

**Disclaimer: I hold no responsibilities to all Naruto characters!**

(ok, I know its not July or August yet, but then my hands can't resist the fun of typing up another story and my brain can't handle long hours of revision…)

* * *

"Hey, what should we do? I'm bored." The usually hyperactive blond muttered. 

"M-m-me too, N-N-Naruto-kun." The dark haired girl with white eyes agreed.

Its been a while since the village's heartthrob has returned after supposedly killing the snake sannin, though that is another story. He found out that nothing in the village has changed dramatically. Naruto is still - er - Naruto. Hinata still stutters and blush like mad. Sakura and Ino are still calling each other strange names like 'Forehead girl' and 'Ino-pig'. Kiba is still 'doggy'. Neji still very 'fateful'. Tenten still looks like a panda. Lee still wears his stretchy green suit. Shikamaru is still lazy. Chouji still eat nonstop. Shino is still quiet and mysterious as ever. 'Why am I even being so observant? Tch.' Sasuke mentally reprimanded himself for being 'observant', though having a mental battle about the advantages and disadvantages of being observant such as '_Ninjas must expect the unexpected and so being observant can help notice it in advance! CHA!_' Though he doesn't know where he got the 'CHA!' expression from.

Team Gai and the rookie nine were all in an open field, bored, as Shikamaru puts it, it is too troublesome to train. All their senseis were sent on some big mission that requires all four of them in a team.

"Hn. I'm going to train." The raven haired boy said casually. On hearing that, the pink konoichi and the blonde konoichi immediately sprang up as if bursting with energy, both with stars sparkling in their eyes, so bright that Sasuke had to stagger backwards to avoid becoming blind.

"I'm coming with you too, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura and Ino both called out as he started walking away as fast as possible and as unnoticeable as possible.

'_Somethings really do never change_' he thought as he tried to escape his mini fangirl stampede. True, Sakura and Ino have both - lets just say - grown up, though still an active, if not then overactive, members of his fan club. '_Tch. When will they grow up? Annoying_' His thoughts continued to wander. He was so caught up in his thoughts he really did not notice that he has walked really quickly and had walked in a loop, returning to where the group were and still are.

"That was very quick indeed. I will not lose to you!" Konoha's beautiful green beast, Lee, challenged, while everyone except Sasuke sweatdropped.

Dumbfounded, Sasuke lost his usual 'cool' composure and let a confused "huh!?" escape his lips. Not far behind him two konoichis were running up to him, yelling at the top of their voices "SASUKE-KUN! WAIT FOR ME!"

Sighing, Sasuke resorted to sitting down on the soft grass. This is going to be a very long 'holiday' without their senseis, and worst of all, without missions.

* * *

Meanwhile, in an unkown and secluded location… 

"Green Beast, Green Beast, you hear me?"

"Yosh! Smokey! Where's Red Eyes?"

"I'm here. You there Masked Icha?"

"Hm? Oh, yes I'm here"

"Ok, lets get to work. Our mission is very simple…" Asuma began.

After a while, a small snore can be heard from the ear pieces.

"Hey, who fell asleep!" Kurenai demanded almost shouting into her walkie-talkie.

Silence. Kakashi quickly switched channel and prompted Asuma to do so.

"Asuma, I sympathise you." He whispered with a tint of amusement in his voice, before quickly changed channels again.

"GAI! YOU FELL ASLEEP!?" was all the men heard as soon as they turned back to the main channel before quickly grabbing their ears as if clinging onto something exceptionally precious. Meanwhile, Gai was sitting there behind a rock ever so peacefully, snoring away.

BONK. No response.

Poke. No response.

All three of them sighed and looked at each other, then nodded. Time for last resort. But who will do it?

* * *

OOooo! What are they gonna do?! I don't know...I'm apologise for the short chapter, but I really can't expand it further...yet.  
Ok, here' something fun to do...Which pair do you want to see come together (no yuri or yaoi please, I can't do those...). Cast your votes! (pick 3 DIFFERENT couples, i.e. can't pick the same person X someone else)  
**Submit your votes in review!**

a) Sasuke X Sakura  
b) Sasuke X Ino  
c) Naruto X Sakura  
d) Naruto X Hinata  
e) Shikamaru X Sakura  
f) Shikamaru X Ino  
g) Random Akatsuki X Random Girl (state the characters!)  
h) Lee X Sakura  
i) Kiba X Sakura  
j) Kiba X Hinata  
k) Chouji X Ino (I feel sorry for Chouji, he's always left out...)  
l) Sensei X Sensei (state characters!)  
m) Sensei X Student (state characters!)  
n) Neji X Sakura  
o) Neji X TenTen  
p) Random Rookie Nine or Team Gai X Ranom Rookie Nine or Team Gai which are not listed here (state characters!)

**Thanks for voting!**


	2. Solutions!

_Woot! It's chapter 2! I never thought I'd do chapters, but I guess I can't help but try! I hope my story doesn't deteriorate!__ Thank you for all your support in reading!_

* * *

**Recap  
**_"GAI! YOU FELL ASLEEP!?" was all the men heard as soon as they turned back to the main channel before quickly grabbing their ears as if clinging onto something exceptionally precious. Meanwhile, Gai was sitting there behind a rock ever so peacefully, snoring away.  
BONK. No response.  
Poke. No response.  
All three of them sighed and looked at each other, then nodded. Time for last resort. But who will do it?_

**End of recap**

* * *

"You do it."

"No, you do it."

"No no, the _honour_ is yours, Kakashi, afterall, you guys are _best friends_." Asuma began reasoning, Kakashi left out a sigh and Kurenai (being Kurenai) laughed. The two of them ganged up upon Kakashi. "Oh look I _found_!" squealed Kurenai as she sneakily took Kakashi's precious orange book. Asuma, on the other hand blackmailed him on anything he could think of "Remember that time when you got _drunk_ and then you and…"

"Alright alright…" Kakashi sighed '_How did I managed to get convinced to go on a mission with these two, not to mention worst of all to be in the same four man cell with HIM!_'

Asuma and Kurenai stood in a little corner and narrowed their eyes towards Kakashi and Gai's direction, snickering.

Kakashi bent down and rummaged through his belongings, then stopped. Turning to the his teammates he whispered "Psst. I forgot to bring my set, can I borrow one from you guys?"

Just as he finished, he dodged just in time to avoid a bunch of things flying towards his face. Sighing one last time, he began taking off his jounin vest. After a while of struggling and fiddling, he finally came out from behind another boulder where he hid behind to change. He stood before Gai and could hear Asuma and Kurenai suppressing their laughter badly.

"Ku….Ku….Ku…" was all Kurenai managed to splutter.

"Ke…Ke…Ke…the…kek…wig…kekek...makeup!" Asuma coughed.

Kakashi let out another sign and rummaged in his bag to find a black 'bowl' and two black 'flat caterpillars'.

* * *

Back in Konoha… 

"I have an idea!" Ino chirped attracting everyone's attention.

The boys huddled together and whispered "she's going to make us all bow before her…again." They all sighed in agreement. Ino can really come up with peculiar ideas.

"Hey, Neji, Kiba, Chouji, Shikamaru…are you guys listening?" Tenten shouted from behind them. They all turned and nodded their heads furiously.

"So lets play then!" Sakura punched the air and the boys, afraid that punishment for not paying attention is worse than torture, nodded frantically.

"Lets play…Truth or Dare _enchanced_." Sakura continued with Ino by her side, both had the evil gleam in their eyes as they said enhanced.

Now, we all know how to play truth or dare, don't we? Pick truth and try to avoid any straight answers, pick dare and say you left the kettle boiling if its bad. Wait…oops, that's Kakashi's way of doing it.

"The rules are…" Ino began her lecture. Since it was a very very long lecture that took about two hours, Inner Sakura has volunteered to give a summary:

_**Ok, Truth or Dare **_**Enhanced**_** is an enhanced game of truth or dare. Not only is it enhance, but its intensive! This game will last for a month or until our senseis return. During this period of time, we all take turns to play truth or dare with each other. We will be camping out here for the rest of the time to keep our game going. Whoever walks out in the middle of this time loses and faces **_**punishment CHA! **_**Well, that's basically it. Don't know why Ino-pig took so long.**_

* * *

Somewhere else in an unknown location… 

"I was walking down the corridor and to the living area the other day. I saw this book."

"Oh no, un! He's going to lecture us on neatness, un." Someone whispered.

"Tobi is neat!" Came a loud response somewhere.

"Yes, yes, I know you are _neat_ Tobi, but I wasn't talking about _neatness_. I was talking about this _book_ that I found lying in the living area. Look at it. It is the answer to why we are so bored." A book came flying out of nowhere and landed on Itachi's head. Everyone eyed at the book and Itachi suspiciously and Hidan used his scythe to carefully pick the book off a now very annoyed looking Itachi. The book fell onto the floor and everyone, including Itachi, jumped back.

"Tobi, you are a good boy right, un."

"Tobi is a good boy!"

"Good, un. Now go pick up that book, un."

"Yes, Deidara-senpai. Tobi is a good boy!" While everyone stared at Deidara for his wonderful idea and sweat dropped at the same time.

Tobi was now right next to the book. He bent down and looked at the book. Then he sat down and started reading the book. Everyone was flabbergasted. A genjutsu book?

"Tobi, bring it over here, un." The blond stared impatiently.

"Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi called back without once lifting his gaze from the book. Everyone noticed and jumped to Tobi. When they saw read the first sentence of the book.

"_In order to hasten the development of understanding between yourself and others…the first thing to do is to reduce any emotional barriers…_"

Itachi took the book and flipped it over to see the cover. Tobi pouted not daring to growl at the Uchiha. The Uchiha on the other hand, was reading the book as fast as he can, while everyone clustered behind him, trying to read as well. No one noticed someone smiled and slipped away in the background.

* * *

_So who is this person?! What is the book really about? (don't worry, I'll make sure Itachi and Tobi are NOT handling Icha Icha Paradisu books!). Reviews please! And vote for the pairs you want to see together! Not much time left, unless you want me to pair them! Sorry about making such short chapters...but I always update anyway...Its an itch to write, if I didn't, I'd be gasping for air!_


	3. Gasp! Surprises!

_Yay! Chapter 3! I hope I can keep it longer! Keep reading! _

* * *

In Konoha… 

Team Gai and rookie nine met up in the field, now setting up their tents and new 'make-shift home'. Since tents only allow two people to sleep in, they had to go in pairs. Sakura and Ino immediately clumped together and claimed a tent. They may look like rivals for Sasuke, but deep down they were still best friends and Ino has recently told Sakura a little secret she kept for five years. Chouji looked around and tugged Shikamaru towards another tent. Sasuke looked around and counted. '_Looks like I have to go with someone anyway. Six tents, twelve people, two people per tent. I have to pick now before I get stuck with someone worse than Naruto._'

While Sasuke was weighing out his chances for who he would go with and who is worse than Naruto, pairs continued to form. Lee was skipping around Neji begging him to share a tent with him, blackmailing him even, by saying that if the Hyuuga Neji refuses to share a tent with him, he will claim this as a 'win' over 'their rivalry'. Of course Neji couldn't refuse. The Hyuuga never loses. So Lee got his way. Meanwhile Tetnten and Hinata paired up without much fuss. Shino, being Shino, was exceptionally quiet. Kiba took this moment to approach Naruto.

"Hey Naruto, Shino's really quiet, I bet he'll bore my guts out if I spend the whole month with him. Sasuke, I don't really like him. So…"

"Yeah, sure!" Naruto sure has grown to be quicker, picking up Kiba's hint of 'I don't want to be with Shino or Sasuke', so he and Kiba went to their tent. Leaving Sasuke still caught up in his little world doing little calculations and Shino just standing there.

Suddenly, Sasuke snapped out of his reverie and looked around. Everyone was already paired up, except Shino.

"Guess I'll have to share a tent with you." He muttered under his breath and entered the last tent with Shino. Kiba and Naruto counted to five. Then they heard a loud thud and everyone poked their heads out their tents, to find Sasuke in the middle of the ring of tents, sulking. Ino and Sakura just giggled.

"Who knew the great Uchiha _sulks_!" Sakura teased.

"Oh gasp! The great Uchiha is _sulking_!" Ino joined the teasing.

On hearing the teasing, Sasuke snapped up and ran to Naruto's tent.

"Naruto, help me."

"What is it Sasuke-teme?" Naruto put on one of this foxy grin faces, while Akamaru was sitting next to Kiba, both laughing.

"Its Shino. I…I…I can't…"

"You can't…"

Sasuke left without another word, leaving the three laughing (Akamaru counts as one!). He turned to Sakura's tent. '_Sakura will never decline this offer_' Sasuke thought.

"Sakura, will you share a tent with me?" Sasuke asked with his usual cool and smooth voices.

"Nande," Sakura blurted out, arching a brow. "I would…" Sasuke's heart leapt, he was saved! "But there are no free tents."

Sasuke anime fainted and then picked himself up and sulked back to the tent with Shino in it.

* * *

Somewhere else in an unknown location… 

"Ok, I'm ready." Kakashi muttered.

"No no, your voice is not _youthful_ enough!" Asuma tried his best to say a sentence without laughing, difficult but he did it.

"Then you do it…" Kakashi said in one of his lazy tones, as he approached Gai.

* * *

_In the wonderful dreamland of Maito Gai…_

"_Gai-sensei!!!"_

"_Lee!!!"_

_Wave crashing rocks with setting sun in the background…

* * *

_

Back to real world outside the dreamland… 

"Gai-sensei, oh Gai-sensei!!!!" a very youthful voice called out.

Gai stirred in his sleep. "Leeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee…"

"Yes Gai-sensei! Please wake up now! I have to leave you if you don't wake up now! I will lose my youth!"

With that, Gai leapt from his sleep only to find a very similar face – Lee.

"Lee! How did you get here!" Gai started.

"Calm down. You fell asleep and didn't wake up." Kakashi explained, taking off his shiny bowl like wig (o wait, it is a black ramen bowl from Naruto last Christmas) and peeling of flat furry caterpillar like brows (that came from Jiraiya saying that these are extra absorbent brows to keep sweat from dripping into ones eyes whilst gathering information at the hot springs). Gai's gaze went up and down Kakashi.

"Kakashi, you look great in these!" Gai exclaimed and giving him one of his famous nice guy pose letting his teeth sparkle with a 'ding'. Everyone sweat dropped and Kakashi sighed and pulled off the jumpsuit and handed it back to Asuma.

"Lets just finish the mission." He stated simply.

* * *

Elsewhere in a secret location… 

"So Leader-sama wants us to read this book?" a sketchy voice came from behind the group.

"Of course, un. Turn the page, I'm done with this page, un."

"That was the last page, you baka." A gruff voice growled.

"So what question does this book answer? It mentioned nothing about financial management."

"It said nothing about ritual sacrifices too!"

"This book…This book…it is about…socialising…I wonder who's the owner of this book."

"So Leader-sama wants us to be more sociable, un?"

"Dei-kun!" A boyish voice came from the crowd. Deidara turned to see who was calling out such a strange name, only to see an orange mask flying towards him and hugging him.

"Well, I guess that is probably what we have to do. This must be our mission." Kisame concluded.

"What mission?" Hidan looked up, still annoyed that the book did not mention anything religious.

"Our mission is to…" Itachi signalled everyone to gather closely in a huddle as he whisper out the mission.

* * *

Meanwhile back in Konoha… 

The ninjas gathered around an open fire.

"And so it begins…" Ino started with a mysterious voice.

A hand shot up the air. White bandages, green stretchy sleeves. "Yes Lee?"

"I will go first and show you all my youthfulness!"

Neji chuckled, time for a win for him. "And I challenge you, truth or dare."

"YOSH! I will choose DARE!"

Tenten suddenly shot up and before Neji could stop her, she exclaimed, "Lee, we dare you to live without this green suit of yours for a month!" and pulled on the stretch green suit and was surprised how stretchy it was. Everyone agreed on the dare. Lee on the other hand, was crying anime tears saying that he will betray his youth and all. But nonetheless took off the green suit in his tent and stepped back out.

Everyone's moths dropped when they saw lee step out. He was still wearing that green suit!

"Lee! You didn't take it off!" Tenten screamed out.

"But I did! Look!" he went to his tent and came out with another suit.

Neji and Hinata nodded at each other. Using their Byakugans, they scanned under Lee's suit and didn't find anything suspicious, so while Neji was holding Lee down, Hinata pulled off Lee's green suit and to everyone's surprise, there was yet another green suit! Everyone pulled and pulled and yet, green suit after green suit, they cannot rid the green suits. Sighing, they gave up.

"Oh youthfulness! Its my turn to pick! I pick the prettiest flower of youth, Sakura-san! Choose, true or dare!"

Sakura thought for a moment. "I have nothing to hide. I choose truth."

Lee seized his moment and shouted "Sakura-san! Do you love me?" Everyone fell down. Surely Lee can think of a better question than that!

"Easy. No." Sakura sighed and mentally thanked Lee for his 'youthfullness'.

Lee sighed and let out an endless stream of anime tears.

* * *

Back with Kakashi, Gai, Kurenai and Asuma… 

"Approaching target. Approaching target."

"Smokey, go check surroundings. Green Beast, go north. Red eyes go east. I will approach target."

"Hai!"

Humming under his breath, Kakashi made his way towards the target. He brushed a few large leaves and branches out of his way.

Crackle crackle. '_Hm…is it going to rain?_' Kakashi pondered as he did a upward block pose. No, the sky was clear. '_Then is something going to happen?_' Kakashi continued to ponder and did his reach out and block pose as he reached out to the branch in front of him.

* * *

With Zetsu. 

Zetsu closed his eyes. He was more or less scared. Not scared of what was going to happen, but scared of what this mission was making him do. Itachi explained clearly what the mission was and even made copies of the book so that everyone had a copy to read while they got 'bored' during their peculiar mission, and with that, everyone poofed away to do their 'mission', scattered here and there in different countries and villages. Zetsu had made his way not far away from the base according to his sense, only about 10km away. His introvert self didn't allow him to go very far from the base.

'_What if he touches my shoulder? Should I scream out and get everyone to come help me? No, that is too much like Deidara. That fool has rubbed off me. No, he's not a fool, Tobi is! AH! He's coming closer. What to do? What should I do? If I move now, he will definitely notice me. If he touches my shoulder, he will also notice me!_' While Zetsu was having a mental panic attack he didn't notice that a hand was coming straight to his face.

* * *

Flying back with Kakashi 

'_Where did that crackle come from? I feel watched. I swear it came from this side…_' he continued his thoughts as he walked closer and closer to a tree trunk, eye it suspiciously, arching a brow at it. All of a sudden he cried out loud "AHA!", as he reached out to the tree trunk.

* * *

Flipping back to Zetsu 

'_Don't panic, don't panic! DON'T PANIC!!! He screamed out at me! What should I do? If I reach for my book, I will be found. No, I will stay still. Maybe he was screaming at something behind me. Oh dear, why did I think of that, now I'm so tempted to go see what exactly is behind me!_' Zetsu panicked. He wasn't sure what he should do. Run and get noticed? Hide? Wait, he was hiding until he got found. Just then, he felt something rest on his legs. He looked down.

* * *

_Whatcha think? What is going to happen to Zetsu? What will Zetsu do? What did Kakashi see? What are the young ninjas up to in their intensive game of truth or dare? Find out in the next chapter! Remember to review! Thanks for reading!_


	4. Friends

_Chapter 4…I'M REALLY SORRY, BUT I FORGOT TO PUT IN A RECAP ON CHAPTER 2 IN CHAPTER 3!!! But without further ado, lets begin!

* * *

_

**Recap**

'Don't panic, don't panic! DON'T PANIC!!! He screamed out at me! What should I do? If I reach for my book, I will be found. No, I will stay still. Maybe he was screaming at something behind me. Oh dear, why did I think of that, now I'm so tempted to go see what exactly is behind me!' _Zetsu panicked. He wasn't sure what he should do. Run and get noticed? Hide? Wait, he was hiding until he got found. Just then, he felt something rest on his legs. He looked down._

**End of recap

* * *

**

With the Konoha bunch 

Three days has passed. They have done quite a lot of intensive firings. Shikamaru got dared into telling Chouji that he was fat, Shino got made to tell the truth about some bug thing because no one wants to face the moody Shino, Tenten got dared to cut off a lock of Neji's hair, Neji on the other hand was dared to kiss a girl. Sasuke, as usual, was bluffing around and found himself picking both truth and dare.

"Saskuke. Tell the truth. If you were to take one of the four girls here on a date, who would you pick?" Kiba questioned.

"Hn."

"Hey that's not an answer teme."

"I know dobe. I'm thinking."

'_Ok, who would I go out with? Hinata? She's quite pretty, though she is way too shy and can't even converse without stuttering. Ino? No way. She is too loud and too unpredictable, even worse than Sakura. Maybe Tenten. Yeah, Tenten is intelligent, she won't make a fuss…_' Sasuke was lost in his thoughts again. Meanwhile, someone was trying to do his dare very lamely. Tenten fired up and sent three kunais towards him pinning him to a tree and sending a shruiken flying towards him and neatly landed embarked into the tree just above his head. The other boys immediately retaliated a few steps back leaving Tenten in a little 'space'. Sasuke noticed this.

'_Ok, I change my mind. Not Tenten. Tch, girls. Hm…maybe Sakura will go out with me. She's my team mate afterall…She'd help a team mate. Yes, then it is decided. Sakura will be my date._'

* * *

With Kakashi 

Kakashi was overwhelmed. He has spotted what all four of them have came for. But at the same time, he felt a bit tired.

"Smokey, Smokey, you hear. I'm taking a break. Repeat, I'm taking a break."

"Sure Masked Icha we'll wait for you at the meeting point."

Kakashi relaxed and sat down under the tree, leaning back and took out his precious orange book.

* * *

With Zetsu 

Zetsu looked down at his feet. Sure enough there was _somebody_ sitting and leaning against his legs. He couldn't help it, he couldn't stop the urge.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh" He screamed out in the most not masculine voice ever. He felt the weight on his legs shot off immediately. Then found himself face to face with the famous copy-nin, Kakashi.

"About time you stop spying on me."

"You were sitting on me!" Zetsu retorted almost in a sulky fashion.

"Well, you were spying on me. What do you want, or rather what dos Akatsuki want? Make it quick, I have a mission to do."

"I'm on a mission too!" Zetsu skipped and pulled out a book from his cloak, flicking through the pages. Kakashi stood there and arched a brow '_Is that a socialising book I see in his hands?_'

'_Drop name suffixes, use nicknames and such by doing so it creates a feeling of closeness, allowing people to become friends quickly._' He read.

'_So all I need to do is, call his name and give him a nick name!_' Zetsu felt hopeful. Mission accomplished before he even put in effort.

"Kakashi. Nice to see you." He chanted out as nicely as he could.

"Nice to see you too. Now tell me what Akatsuki wants." With that, he drew out two a kunai on both hands, his orange book was safely tucked in his pouch.

"Eh, White Head, what is with the sudden commotion?"

"Huh?" '_Did he just call me by a nickname?_'

"Oh, nothing nothing. You see, the book said that if I drop name suffixes and use nicknames, I can quickly make friends." Zetsu was _blushing_!

"…"

"So where are you going?" Zetsu began his 'clinging-ness' on Kakashi, who is obviously confused and was about to leave this madman alone.

"I forgot I just left the kettle boiling! Ja!" With that, Kakashi ran away.

"…that was…such the worst lie every…" Zetsu chased after Kakashi, who ran towards his spotted target – a village bar.

* * *

With a few Akatsuki 

"Dei-kun. Where are we going?"

"Shut up before I kill you, un!"

"Shut up both of you before I kill both of you!"

"Hn."

Judging by the voices, one can easily tell that they are Tobi with Deidara and the famous Uchiha Itachi with Kisame. Where are they going anway?

"Hey Itach, are we there yet?"

"No."

"Can't we just all sit on Deidara's bird and fly?"

"No."

"Ita-kun, the book said that you have to be open to conversation! Tobi would like to converse with Ita-kun!"

"…"

"…"

"…"

All three men turned to Tobi and punched him on the head.

"But that is so unfriendly! Tobi was being a good boy!"

Deidara raised his fist, ready to punch Tobi again. Tobi ran behind Itachi and squealed. Little did they know, Tobi wasn't the only one with such a high pitched 'call'.

"We are here."

"What?...But.."

"Lets get this over and done with, un."

"Yay!"

They climbed up a very tall wall and easily got into a village.

* * *

With the Konoha group 

"This enhanced version of truth or dare is getting boring. Think of something else."

"H…How bout…W…We have a p…party?"

"Yea, good thinking Hinata. Hey, isn't it nearly Sasuke-teme's birthday? Lets have an early celebration of that."

And so it is decided. Everyone sets out to buy food, drinks, tidy up some place for the party.

"Sakura, would you like to accompany me?" Sasuke asked, his voice wavering, fully of hope.

"Sure." Sakura replied, remembering that Sasuke has yet to do his dare. And so the pair went off in the direction of a random store to buy their stuff.

They passed an alley. Sasuke could've sworn he saw red clouds and piercing sharingan. As he shook his head and look again, he saw an empty alley.

"Sasuke-kun, are you ok?"

"Hn."

* * *

With the Akatsuki bunch. 

"That was close, un!"

"Why are we here again?"

"To make friends."

"Hey where's Tobi, un!"

"Dei-kun, you called for me?"

-Bonk-

"Don't call me Dei-kun, un!"

"So who do we want to befriend?"

"There is going to a party. We will crash in and make friends Akatsuki style." With that, the four poofed away.

* * *

With Sakura and Sasuke 

"Ne, Sasuke-kun…"

"…"

"Hey Sasuke-kun, I'm talking to you."

"…"

"Hmph, then I'll tell Ino and the others that you didn't do your dare!"

Sasuke smirked. This was all he needed, a spark. Lightning quick, he pushed Sakura not so gently against a nearby wall. In a husky voice, he commented "I never said I wasn't listening." He was leaning so close to Sakura's face that there were barely an inch between them. Sakura was blushing mad. Sasuke was enjoying his moment of vitory.

-Bang!-

The two turned round to see a lot of smoke and a dark shadow of a man or a woman. They can't really tell, but went back to their own business.

* * *

With Deidara and Tobi 

"Dei-kun! That was beautiful!"

"Art is a bang, un!"

"Tobi is a good boy!"

"Tobie, that does not relate to art, un!"

"Tobi is a good boy!"

"…"

* * *

With Sakura and Sasuke 

They heard some random bickerings about something. They sensed two strong chakaras and swiftly reached into their pouches and drew out a kunai each, in their stances, ready to fight back anything.

'_No one ruins my first romantic moment with Sasuke-kun!_'

'_No one disrupts my moments!_'

The smoke clears and two men can be seen, oblivious to their surroundings, bickering about…art. Without thinking, Sasuke lunged at them. Both men suddenly jumped apart. The one with an orange mask ran off, out of the shop, screaming like a girl. The other one just skipped around gracefully, dodging Sasuke's attacks.

"Hey, un! We just want to make friends with you, un! Hey Tobi, get your ass back in here, un!" Too late, Tobi was already miles away.

Suddenly Sasuke's kunai came dangerously close to the blond, but another kunai came to his rescue. He looked up and saw a beautiful girl with glossy pink hair and jade green eyes.

"Sakura, they are with Akatsuki. They infiltrated our village. We must kill them."

"But Sasuke-kun, didn't you hear what this guy say? He wants to be friends with us."

"Sakura, don't be foolish!"

"Tch. Foolish eh? Why don't you use your own set of words Sasuke-chan?"

"Saku-"

Sasuke spun around to be face to face with an older image of him, but with handsome lines on his face and longer, softer and glossier hair. '_Is Akatsuki some kind of gender confusion club? That guy screamed like a girl, that guy has hair like a girl, and this guy has long hair! Not to mention they all have painted nails!_'

"Itachi…" He spoke as if the word was a curse, a taboo to be spoken of.

"Hello, little brother." Itachi chirped, unaware of the death glares Sasuke was giving him.

"What do you want Itachi. Whatever you want, make sure you have a good look at it now, because that's the last thing you will see before you die."

"Tch. Foolish little brother."

"Why you…" Sasuke lunged forwards and then he heard a loud squealing conversation behind him.

"OOOHhhhhhhhhhhhh…So that is how it is."

"Yes, Sakura-san, un" '_Drop the suffix, drop the suffix! Drop the barrier!...No, I can't, Sakura does not sound right without a suffix!_'

"Wow! Your hair is so soft and silky!"

"Thank you, un. I wash, condition and brush everyday, un. Make sure you brush for a good half an hour to get the smoothness and softness, un!"

"Wow! Thank you! Deidara-kun!"

That was it for Sasuke. His name was supposed to be the only name Sakura ever adds the affectionate little suffix to, no one else. His blood was reaching its boiling point.

Fwoosh. Trickle trickle, drip drip.

"Heh heh heh…Feeling cooled?" A calm and smooth voice snickered behind him.

Feeling all wet, Sasuke stomped up to Itachi and glared at him.

* * *

On board with Tobi 

Tobi just ran for his life. He didn't care if Dei-kun is going to kill him, probably not, since he is such a cutie. Tobi chuckled at the thought of it, Dei-kun never kills him even if he swore he will. He ran pass a blond haired boy, skipping about a shop.

'_That will be my target!_' Tobi had a quick consultation with his inner self, Tobi boldly walked up to the boy.

"TOBI IS A GOOD BOY! TOBI WANTS TO BE YOUR FRIEND!"

"Eh?" The boy looked up with a confused face, before jumping back. "You're with Akatsuki! Die!"

"Tobi wants to be your friend! YOUR FRIEND!!!"

"Eugh…why?"

"Leader-sama says Tobi is a good boy and Tobi needs a friend."

"Er, ok. Just don't kill anyone."

"Tobi is a good boy!"

'_Wow, he seems like a fun person. Maybe he will go play pranks with me…_'

"Hey Tobi right? I'm Naruto."

"Tobi is happy to meet you!"

"Want to go play some…_pranks_?" Naruto whispered, but brought out his torch from nowhere and lit it below his face revealing a sinister face. No response from Tobi.

Thud.

'_Weak hearted…Guess I will have to take him home…_'

* * *

What? Akatsuki members are making friends? Will Kakashi return to the waiting Zetsu soon? Zetsu is getting depressed without his new found 'friend'.

I'm just gonna pick the pairings since no one is voting! Hope its favorable!


	5. Let the Party Begin!

_This be chapter 5!

* * *

_

**Recap**

"_Er, ok. Just don't kill anyone."_

"_Tobi is a good boy!"_

'_Wow, he seems like a fun person. Maybe he will go play pranks with me…'_

"_Hey Tobi right? I'm Naruto."_

"_Tobi is happy to meet you!"_

"_Want to go play some…pranks?" Naruto whispered, but brought out his torch from nowhere and lit it below his face revealing a sinister face. No response from Tobi._

_Thud._

'Weak hearted…Guess I will have to take him home…'

**End of Recap

* * *

**

Sasuke decided that he had enough of what is going on around him. He quickly pulled Sakura to his side and dragged her out of the shop, to the Uchiha compound to continue their 'moment'. Sakura, on the other hand, was a bit annoyed that she was pulled away from her intriguing conversation with her new found friend, Deidara, who was giving her hair care tips. Sasuke stopped at his front door, searching his pockets for keys. Sakura took this chance to poke Sasuke.

-Poke-

"…"

-Poke-

"Sakura…"

-Poke-

-Poke poke-

"Sakura stop it."

"Who?" came a calm voice.

"Stop poking me."

"You mean this?" -Jab poke-

"Yes, now stop it Sakura."

"But I'm not doing anything." She whined, as Sasuke turns around to see who was poking him to find no one there. Yet the poking continued. He jumped and saw who was poking him. Jet black hair, loosely tied up in a long flowing pony tail by a thin black ribbon, matching black eyes, black cloak with deep red clouds, handsome face with a smirk etched into it – Itachi.

"Itachi, what are you doing here. This is my home."

"Tsk. Foolish little brother." He smirked as he walked towards the door and opened it with a key in his hand, which did not belong to Sasuke. He walked in and Sakura and Deidara who just ran into the scene along with Kisame, followed. Sasuke went through the doorway soon after, to find the three Akatsuki members sitting comfortably on his sofa, Sakura sitting on the floor face to face with Deidara bubbling in the conversation. Itachi and Kisame were reading their little red book intensively, occasionally doing a Kakashi reading style pose – stick your nose into the book and withdraw book when an interesting point comes up.

* * *

With Kakashi and his team 

Kakashi doesn't really know what to do, so he just ran to his target, bought a two crates of sake and ran off to meet his team. Hurriedly all four of them began their journey back to Konoha.

"What was the scream about Kakashi, I thought you were a man."

"No no, it wasn't me." Kakashi retorted. Of course he is a man, man enough to read his Icha Icha books!

"Aha, my eternal rival, you are setting a challenge to scream? I will not lose to you!"

"…"

"So what was that scream about, Kakashi?" Asuma inquired, bringing sense back from far away.

"Akatsuki."

The four remained silent for the rest of the journey.

* * *

With Zetsu 

It was almost noon and yet he hasn't seen his 'friend' return. Zetsu was getting impatient and began his mental panic again. Out of nowhere two of his comrades appeared.

"What the heck was that?" The one with slick white hair asked.

"Yea, we heard a scream." His partner added.

"Nothing." Zetsu muttered as he began walking away.

"Hey where do you think you are going?"

"Konoha."

"We'll come with you." Kakuzu offered, "Just in case you have any _girl_ problems." He silently added under his breath enough for Hidan to hear, who chuckled.

* * *

With Naruto 

"Tobi is tired."

"Yea, you fainted."

"Dei-kun…" Tobi drew Naruto into one of his tight embraces before Naruto can draw back.

"I'm not Dei-kun, I'm Naruto." Naruto huffed now standing a few feet away from this overly friendly person.

"Ah, Naruto-kun! Tobi will be your friend! Tobi is a good boy!"

"…"

"Tobi is a good boy!"

"Just call me Naruto. C'mon we got stuff to do! We got a party tonight!"

"Tobi loves parties!" With that he followed Naruto who was already out the door and running to buy food for the party.

* * *

At the Uchiha compound 

Deidara and Sakura were exploring hairstyles, while Itachi and Kisame are practicing conversations. Sasuke was sitting in a corner, sulking or rather, thinking of how to avenge his family. His enemy is right there in front of him, acting like a complete idiot. '_I will kill him now. He seems defenceless. No, there are two other Akatsukis here. Whatever happens, they will back him up. I have no chance._'

"Sasuke, do you want some ice cream? Lets go get some ice cream. I hear they make tomato flavoured ice cream with tomato syrup and tomato sprinkle toppings and a cherry-tomato-on-stick to go with it all! I fancy a strawberry set myself. Heh heh."

Shocked, Sasuke did not know what to say. His brother, his enemy, the person he hated the most in the entire world, the person who he spent his life hating up till now, is asking him out to eat ice cream with him. Normally he would reject the offer, but he can't. It is _tomato_ flavoured ice cream set they're talking about…_tomato_! What's more, there is a cherry-tomato-on-stick to go with it!

"Oh my! Ice cream flavour sets! I want fish food flavoured!" Kisame jumped up from the sofa punching a fist in the air.

"Get your own ice cream buddy, buddy." Itachi reached over to Sasuke and dragged him out the compound for ice cream flavour sets.

"Did I hear ice cream? Oh my! I want ice cream! Lets go, Deidara!"

"Yea, un!" The two of them ran off after Itachi and Sasuke. Kisame, feeling a bit left out, ran off after them as well.

The group arrived at the ice cream parlour. The three latecomers caught up with Itachi and Sasuke.

"Tomato flavour!"

"Strawberry flavour please."

"Um…Cherry flavour please."

"Chocolate flavour please, un!"

"Fish food flavour!"

The man behind the counter was busily scooping up ice cream, drizzling corresponding syrup on top, sprinkling corresponding toppings and putting a corresponding solid on a stick. So the group ended up having:

Sasuke – Tomato flavoured ice cream with tomato syrup and tomato sprinkle toppings and a cherry-tomato-on-stick, just as Itachi said.

Itachi – Strawberry flavoured ice cream with strawberry syrup and strawberry sprinkle toppings and a strawberry-on-stick.

Sakura – Cherry flavoured ice cream with cherry syrup and cherry sprinkle toppings and a cherry-on-stick, but since cherries usually come in twos the man gave her cherries-on-sticks instead.

Deidara – Chocolate flavoured ice cream with chocolate syrup and chocolate sprinkle toppings. Deidara didn't get a chocolate-on-stick because its difficult to get a piece of chocolate on a dango stick, so Sakura gave him one of her cherry-on-stick, after separating her cherries-on-sticks.

Kisame – Fish pop, made of nutritious fish food, mashed and moulded into a fishy shape perfect for any fish lovers.

They were all happily walking along the streets when Sasuke decided to bring up the topic – Akatsuki.

"What does Akatsuki want this time, Itachi. Even though you treated us all to ice cream, that won't help bribe us."

"Ah, clever little brother, but it wasn't a bribe. It was a treat. As for what Akatsuki wants, it is nothing. We don't want Naruto. We are just here to make a few friends. Deidara has already found one." He said, motioning towards Sakura and Deidara who were sitting together at a small table near them commenting on ice cream. It seems that they have shared ice cream, yes, they have. There was have a scoop of cherry ice cream in Deidara's bowl and half a scoop of chocolate ice cream in Sakura's bowl. Sasuke was boiling with anger. First his 'moment' with Sakura was ruined, then this _guy_ is sharing ice cream with her.

A hand held his shoulder firmly followed by a few pats. "Deidara won't ask her out. He's naturally girly, that's why Sakura finds him a good friend." Itachi sounded like a wise brother giving his little brother advice. Sasuke finds this disturbingly unreal.

"Itachi, why are you doing this?"

"Mission."

"You know that I can kill you right here right now right?"

"Tch. You can't. Not saying that you are _weak_ but I'm still stronger. Plus I set you free, so you owe me a thank you."

"Hn."

"Foolish little brother."

"Stop calling me that! My name is Sasuke."

"You should try thanking me instead of revenging…" Itachi trailed off and watched the clouds floating peacefully in the sky.

"Why should I?"

"Haven't you noticed?" Itachi now facing him, seriousness written all over his face, "We were the strongest shinobi the clan ever had. Our place in Konoha was slowly sinking too. We will serve nothing better than as tools for the clan to keep their place in Konoha. Our lives had not meaning, no purpose. We couldn't live our dreams. But now, without the useless clan and their hungriness and greed for power and position in Konoha, we are free to live a life with a reason, live our dreams…"

"You're lying." Sasuke, though somewhat convinced, wasn't going to give up his revenge so easily.

"You haven't been in mother and father's room have you?" Itachi was studying his brother's expression. "You should know that father had a scroll on our progress throughout the years, not to mention the scrolls on how to 'live' our lives in the clan. Its hidden at the bottom of father's closet."

"Show me." With that, the two brother disappeared in a puff.

* * *

With Kakashi and team 

They were within sighting distance of Konoha, trudging along two big crates. It was a tiring job, holding crates between two people, hopping from branch to branch. All were thinking of different things to keep them on the job.

'_There is a new Icha Icha book waiting for me in the book shop back in Konoha. I must get there as soon as possible and be the first one to get one!_'

'_Must. Get. Back. To. Konoha. To. Ask. Kurenai. Out!_'

'_Lee!_' (well, that sums up Gai's thoughts)

'_Must get back to Konoha…maybe Asuma will ask me out…hehe…_'

With all those encouraging thoughts, they managed to arrive at the gates of Konoha and immediately headed to the Hokage tower to report to Tsunade about their mission.

At the Hokage tower

Tsunade was just enjoying her early evening sake when there was a knock on the door. She immediately hid the sake.

"Come in."

Three men and a woman trudged in carrying two crates, slightly panting and looking awfully tired.

"Ah, you guys are back!" Tsunade exclaimed and went to open the crates, eyes gleaming gleefully. She opened the crates and there it was! The legendary sake that she dreamt of every night apart from Dan and her little brother. She opened a bottle and poured out some of the liquid and sipped it. Perfect!

"Mission completed. You guys can take a break for a few days. Oh yea, your teams are having a party tonight in the open fields. Dismissed."

* * *

At the Uchiha compound 

"Brother. -sniff- thank you -sniff-"

"My little brother…you are always welcome."

-Brotherly cuddle-

* * *

At the open fields 

"SAKURA-CHAN! YOU LOOK WONDERFUL TONIGHT!"

"Ne, Naruto you are lound tonight"

"Where is Sasuke-teme? I thought he was with you."

"He went home."

More and more people began to show up, dressed up for a party. Akamaru even wore a little bow tie! Just as everyone was here, the teams' senseis arrived; some squealed with joy and ran to meet their senseis like Lee. Sasuke was nowhere to be seen.

The Akatsuki members were huddling in a little corner a bit too shy to approach, though Sakura has explained everything to everyone else. She came and pulled Kisame and Deidara by the hand and towards the crowd. Naruto pulled Tobi. Just when they decide to start the party, Itachi and Sasuke turned up, looking rather happy. So they decide to start the party, again.

POOF! Three more Akatsuki members showed up. One ran straight at Kakashi, tackled him to the ground and bear hugged him.

The other two just joined the party like normal people do, and so, the party started.

_

* * *

So the party started…what's gonna happen? _


	6. View From Above

_Chapter six._

* * *

**Recap**

POOF! Three more Akatsuki members showed up. One ran straight at Kakashi, tackled him to the ground and bear hugged him.

The other two just joined the party like normal people do, and so, the party started.

**End of Recap**

* * *

The Konoha citizens seem to have no problems with letting the Akatsuki members roam about after Tsunade received a letter from a reliable source confirming their 'mission'. Everyone apart from the Akatsuki members and Kakashi, who were in their usual attire, wore colourful clothing. The boys wore t-shirts and shorts and the girls wore skimpy dresses. Lee and Gai were wearing matching lime green outfits consisting of a tight lycra t-shirt, similar to wetsuit tops and bright lime green tight shorts, complete with bright orange leggings. Everyone were sitting about and enjoying the time. Kiba and Akamaru were digging holes, while Chouji was eating non-stop. Everyone were basically doing what they usually do when they have nothing to do.

"Tobi is very happy to meet you all!"

"Yes, hi Tobi." The group chorused for the fiftieth time.

"Hey Tobi, come with me for a sec." Naruto whispered to his new found friend. Tobi followed him to behind a bush.

"Hey Tobi, can you do me a favour?"

"YES! ANYTHING FOR MY FRIEND!"

"Ok ok, good, but keep it down."

"Ok." Tobi actually whispered for the first time in his life.

"Well, I have this feeling towards Hinata-chan, but I'm a bit scared to tell her. I just want to ask you to go tell her that her dress is really pretty tonight and that she looks really pretty as always."

"Ok." Tobi whispered again and was gone, while Naruto sneaked closer to Hinata to listen to the conversation.

"Hinata-chan!"

"O-oh, h-h-hi T-Tobi-kun." She was fiddling with her fingers again. This Tobi reminds her of Naruto.

"Hinata-chan, Naruto has asked me to tell you that your dress is really pretty tonight and that you look pretty…"

"…as always." Another voice finished the sentence for Tobi. "You baka! You're not supposed to tell her I asked you to tell her!"

Hinata turned around and her crush was standing within inches in front of her. "Hinata-chan, I have this feeling about you and…Hey HINATA-CHAN! ARE YOU OK?" Hinata was so red that she looked like a ripe tomato and she fainted into Naruto's arms and Tobi began fanning her with his hands.

* * *

Meanwhile, on another side of the field…

"Ah! Kakashi! I'm so happy! These books are wonderful!"

"Yes Zetsu, unfortunately not a lot of people actually realise that…"  
"At that time, Junko said 'Oh, I think I'm going to lose sight of you.'" Zetsu acted out a line continued by Kakashi adding the next. They spent the rest of the night acting out lines from their Icha Icha books.

* * *

Nearby…

"Ne, don't mind Kakashi-sensei, he's always reading his perverted little books."

"Ah, don't mind Zetsu either, un. He is always strange, un. Who knew he would like those books, un."

"Deidara, why do you always say 'un' after every sentence?"

"I don't know, un. It's a habit, un."

"Hmhm. I like you Deidara. You're a good friend."

"Thank you Sakura, I like you too. You are my best friend."

* * *

Back with Naruto and Tobi now joined by Kakuzu

"Hey, I have an idea."

"Does it involve money?"

"Tobi is a good boy!"

"Yes, of course it does Kakuzu, we're going to be rich." Naruto ended his sentence with a sinister laugh. It has been a while since Hinata came back from being unconscious and went off to find Ino. "Ok, come closer, I'm going to tell you the plan." The trio made a group huddle while Naruto explained his plan.

"Wonderful Naruto! Finally, someone with money senses, unlike the religious freak."

"Tobi likes the plan!"

"Then what are we waiting for? Lets get going!"

* * *

With Itachi and Sasuke

Sasuke was happy to be with his brother again. He missed sharing his little secrets and discussing little bits of what happened during the day and basically spending time with his brother. Itachi was just happy that he can finally live a day of his life without thinking that his brother is trying to kill him and that he finally have tasted the amazing strawberry ice cream.

Sasuke spotted Sakura and Deidara sitting on a log, side by side, watching the moon. Sakura shivered and Deidara and Sasuke noticed it. Deidara stood up and began taking off his cloak, while Sasuke watched with jealousy as Deidara draped the cloak around Sakura's shoulders, covering her arms and body and Sakura turns and smiles at Deidara and then _hugged_ him.

Itachi watched his little brother's expression and chucked. '_Some things do never change, and some things can never be changed._' He nudged his brother earning a very annoyed glare, but Itachi didn't mind, he was in his care-free mode.

"If you are so protective about her, why don't you go offer your 'coat' to her?" Itachi eyed his brother's shirt and chuckled.

"I don't know what you are talking about." Sasuke huffed and sulked and immediately brightened up from a sulk into a brood when he saw Sakura and Deidara approaching. Itachi, noticing this, gave his brother a hard nudge on the side earning yet another glare.

"Itachi-san, Sasuke-kun are you enjoying yourselves? The moon is out tonight, look! Deidara san said he'll show me the view from above on his big bird.

"Yeah, un! Do any of you want to come, un?

"Hn."

"Ooo! A free bird ride! I will come!" Itachi was suddenly in touch with his inner child for some reason and joined the two, leaving Sasuke behind.

Deidara made a large owl out of his clay and let Sakura and Itachi board his bird before hopping on. The bird rose above ground and was soon hovering high above the fields.

Sasuke was sulking on his own. '_This is so boring, even with the senseis back…_'

* * *

_What! Sasuke thinks it's boring when everyone's back?!_


	7. The Plan In Action!

_Chapter Seven

* * *

_

_**Apologies for the…VERY delayed updates…was in some form of block…ehh…Buuuut…I still managed to squeeze out a couple of fics…  
(Try being disconnected from Naruto for a month or so…you'll know how much of a pain it is…literally…). So without further ado, I bring to you chapter seven!**_

* * *

**Recap**

_Deidara made a large owl out of his clay and let Sakura and Itachi board his bird before hopping on. The bird rose above ground and was soon hovering high above the fields._

_Sasuke was sulking on his own. '_This is so boring, even with the senseis back…_'_

**End of Recap**

* * *

With the vibrant colours of Konoha's finest fireworks in the dark night sky and loud joyous music playing, everyone was enjoying the party. That was until people from a nearby neighbourhood started complaining about the noise and how bright the lights were and that it was way too late to have loud music and fireworks. Everyone was sad to hear that their party was being called to an end. After the grand finale of their 'fireworks show', everyone decided that it is indeed time to call it a day.

Everyone was retreating to their tents when Sakura noticed that the Akatsuki members – their new friends – were tentless. She saw Deidara, her new best friend after Ino, sitting on the grass with his big clay bird beside him with Itachi riding the bird like a horse saying "Giddy up!" or "Hi ho Silver!" or even "Neigh!" every now and then. She giggled at the 'youthful' Uchiha, who reminded her of the other Uchiha – Sasuke. She thought that Itachi does indeed look very much like Sasuke but at the same time, very different. Sasuke is always moody, quiet, superior and antisocial. Itachi, on the other hand, was strangely 'youthful', full of surprises and more sociable than Sasuke.

"Sakura-san, are you going to talk to us or just stand there looking at us?" Itachi said in a soft voice, which sounded very mature compared to the Itachi he was a second ago.

"Sorry. I was just going to ask if you guys need to share a tent with a few of us…" Sakura instantly replied waving her hand in front of her madly.

"That, you won't have to worry!" Itachi stated with a deep masculine voice. "Deidara, Kisame, lets show her _our_ tents."

Sakura watched as the three began to pull off their cloaks in one smooth sweep and throwing it onto the ground. Sakura was about to run and pick the cloaks up thinking that they dropped it accidentally whilst doing their smooth sweep when three gigantic tents poofed in front of her. There was something strange about the tents when she saw them – there were red clouds as a pattern on the black tents.

"This is a Jutsu that our leader-sama developed, un. Handy eh, un?"

"It is…Wow…" Sakura was speechless. These tents were the Akatsuki cloaks that they dropped onto the ground a few seconds ago, turned into tents by a strange jutsu.

"You can come in if you like, we got plenty of space in here, un." Deidara was inviting her into his big tent, noticing her staring at the tents for two whole minutes.

Sakura followed Deidara into the tent and was amazed by how nicely decorated it is. Inside the tent, there were clay sculptures of various animals (including a horse which Itachi ran in and hopped on and an enormous fish that Kisame seemed to have tried stuffing fish food into). The wall was painted nicely with a forest scene and the 'ceiling' was painted with white clouds with a few birds flying in the sky. Little did she know, Itachi had gotten off the horse and is now showing Sasuke his equally amazing tent. No one inquired about Kisame's tent. Sakura was intrigued into visiting Kisame's tent.

"Can we look at Kisame's tent too?"

"I wouldn't go into his tent, un."

"Why not, Deidara-kun?"

"Well un…he likes to sleep in water un."

"Oh…" Sakura got the hint.

* * *

Meanwhile with the more energetic people – Naruto, Tobi and Kakuzu… 

"Hey Shikamaru…Do you think Ino looks particularly nice tonight? I bet you do. Why don't you tell her or even ask her out?"

"Don't joke with me Naruto. It's too troublesome. Besides, she won't say yes."

"Of course she will…She just needs a light push in the right direction and you need a bit of help from…us."

"-Yawn- Like how?"

"This is a service provided by us. We tell the girl you like what you want to tell her and we make her like you back!"

"-Yawn- How helpful."

"At a small charge of course…" Kakuzu proudly stated at a low but audible voice in the background.

"-Yawn- I can do it myself."

"But it's worth it! We guarantee success!" The three chanted loudly.

"-Yanw- Ok ok…here's the money and make it successful." With that, the three disappeared towards Ino's direction. After a while, everyone heard a loud bang and saw Tobi flying out of Ino's tent and Naruto talking very quickly. Ino was then seen skipping towards Shikamaru's tent.

"This is wonderful!" Naruto squealed as he split the money evenly amongst the three of them.

"Splendid! Can we do more? Please please please?"

"Pretty please! Naru-kun!"

"Alright! Lets make more money…But who else to pair up with…Hm…I know! Follow me."

The three were seen sneaking lousily towards Neji's tent. They knew Neji can probably see them coming anyway, so they didn't put in much effort into the surprise entry thing that they plan on doing to every one of their 'customers'.

"What do you guys want?"

"Nothing, just came here to ask you on your opinion…"

"On what?"

"Tenten." Naruto noticed the that Neji's eyes widened a millimetre for half a second. He carried on. "Don't you think that Tenten looks exceptionally charming tonight? If you didn't, I thought she did…"

"Yes, she does. Now leave me to my peace."

"So you…like her?" The last two words came in less than a mere whisper.

"Don't be ridiculous!"

"Tobi knows Neji likes Tenten!" Tobi screamed on top of his lungs, attracting a few "Ooohs".

"Leave me to my peace!"

"You like her, why don't you tell her…Unless you're shy!" Naruto continued.

"You needn't worry! We are here to help you…with our service, at a cheap cost, she will know how you feel and feel the same towards you!" Kakuzu chipped in. Neji was speechless. He might as well give this 'service' a try. After all, it is 'cheap'. So he handed Naruto a small bag of coins. Surely Tenten came skipping into his tent a while later being all shy and quiet.

* * *

Half an hour later, the three had made quite a bit of money and their purses were getting a bit full. Kakuzu 'built' his 'tent' and invited them in for some tea. 

"That was a really some good money making tactic, Naruto." Kakuzu commented gleefully as he poured some hot tea into three fine bone china cups perfectly placed onto matching fine bone china saucers, from a flowery white (and also made from fine bone china) teapot. Tobi ran off to buy six bowls of Ichiraku ramen and returned a few seconds later gleefully commenting about how quickly Ichiraku can make six massive bowls of ramen non-stop. The trio were sipping tea and slurping on their bowls of ramen when Sasuke randomly appeared and surprised them. They quickly hid their bulging purses and smiled innocently.

"I heard about your 'services'.

"What 'services'?" Naruto and Kakuzu instantly broadened their smile to look extra innocent. Tobi was 'smiling', but no one knows for sure.

"Your apparently very successful 'match making' services."

"Oh that one…what about it? Sorry, we're a three man team, we're not looking for new members."

"Tobi is a good boy!"

"I don't want to join your 'team', dobe. I…"

* * *

_**What does Sasuke want from the money making trio? How are the money making trio going to spend their money…or when **_**are**_** they going to stop? Find out…in the next chapter! In the mean time, leave a review or check out my other fics!**_

_**REMEMBER TO REVIEW!!!  
**_


End file.
